Sparrow Meets Middle Earth
by MoopsAndGirdleSticks
Summary: [CHAPTER 7&8 UP]Jack Sparrow is brought in to the Lord of the Rings world...PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I very unfortunately do no own any of the characters mentioned in this story...just strictly fan fiction entertainment.

It was morning, and Captain Jack Sparrow had risen early to stand at the helm of his beloved _Black Pearl_. He loved the feeling of standing at the helm, and blacked out everything else around him at the time. The crew often watched him from time to time, assuming he gets even dafter every time he's there.

It was sunrise, and he was just looking out to the horizon when Mr. Gibbs, his first mate walked up to him. "The horizons lookin a bit odd t'day, I bet a storm's brewin up for later, should we dock at the nearest port Cap'n?" Jack was startled by Gibbs at first, but tried to hide it as much as possible, "not quite yet, we'll drop canvas later." Usually Jack wouldn't be so serious looking, but he was fixed on the quickly brightening horizon ahead of him. Mr. Gibbs realizing that, decided not to get into a conversation with him, and get back to his duties.

"Aye Cap'n....I told ya it was bad luck ta have a woman on board...." Jack grinned at the last comment Gibbs said, and traced his thoughts back on his other, more secret love with Isabel, the woman he had managed to rescue from another pirate ship a while back. He and Isabel have slowly gotten closer to each other, and were now deeply in love, but kept it secret to the crew.

His thoughts were quickly disrupted by the strange figure out far out into the ocean. He knew it wasn't a ship, but couldn't think of anything else it could be. He went up onto the crow's nest when he started to feel light headed, and the world around him slowly turned black.

* * *

"We haven't got a chance in the world..." the short hobbit named Sam had sat clumsily in his seat, looking very depressed. "I will NOT tolerate any such talk of that do you understand me Sam?! If we must fight, then we will make it a fight Sauron will never forget" the old wizard, Gandalf, was well respected, and still had a gleam of hope in his heart, even though they had lost all control of all the rings' power since they were all formed into one ball that would only give its power to the heir of the Middle Earth Throne.

"Personally, I don't find it quite necessary to have a king for all of Middle Earth..." Frodo had been listening to the conversation quietly, and had startled a few of the people there when he spoke. "Yes, yes, I know it might sound odd, but that's how it must be. We must hope that we get to the heir before Sauron does."

"Wait...so why is Sauron still searching for the ring, when it was destroyed?" Pippin usually got confused with these type's of things, and was the curious one. Legolas was the one to answer this time, "All of the remaining rings were brought together, and to ensure that middle earth would not fall apart, they decided on having only the heir to the throne to restore their power and use it only for himself." Gandalf then took over the conversation, noting the confusion on Pippin's face "The heir is the only one that can use the power, but if Sauron can find the heir, and bring him to the evil side, then he will have all the power he needs to take over this world...strange thing is, the heir to the throne is not supposed to be from this world, which has caught all of us, even Sauron, off guard."

"The heir to the throne of this world is not from this world? Hmmf, that doesn't make sense at all if you ask me." Gimli, the dwarf, didn't sound very enthused at all at the information he was quickly taking in. "Yes I know, but right now all we can do is hope that the heir will come to us, and soon." Every body looked at each other disapprovingly, but had no other choice but to trust Gandalf.

* * *

Jack slipped back into consciousness with a low grown, and opened his eyes to the most horrifying sight he had ever seen in his life. It was like a human, except it's skin was grey, almost black, its ears pointy, and its nose was squished in, and its eyes were a yellowish-orange color. It was an orc, but at the time, he didn't know that.

"Well, well look at what we've got here, looks like you've got some fresh meat on you, I think we'd like to try" Jack was completely dumfounded at the sight he was seeing, and at what he just heard. _Did that thing just say it wanted to eat me!? _

"Quiet one eh? Well that'll do just fine." Jack finally realized the extreme danger he was in, and pulled out his pistol and shot the creature right in the head. As it fell backwards, a few other ones stood there staring at what they had witnessed as if they had never seen anybody get shot before, but he didn't stay too long, because he used that time to run like hell as far away as possible.

After he had gotten far enough away, to believe he was safe, he sat and thought about everything that had just happened. _What in bloody hell was that thing? Where am I? Where is the Pearl and me crew? _The questions were racing in his mind, and for once in his lifetime, he felt completely helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters.

Chapter 2

"3 days and barely any sign of an orc around...they're up to something," Legolas had his usual curious glint in his eye, but Gandalf just looked flat out worried, "Yes, lets just hope it's not what I've been expecting..." he did not want to think about what was probably happening, and changed the subject, "Where is Aragorn by the way, I haven't seen him since last night."

The moment after he had spoken, Aragorn had appeared at the top of the hill, swiftly moving towards them. "GANDALF! There is a large group of orc that headed into the black gate, and they had a man with them."

Gandalf looked as though he had expected this, and talked with disappointment, and almost fear in his voice, "What is it that you suggest we do? You are our king after all," Aragorn was taken back by Gandalf's comment. To tell the truth, he had never thought of making the decisions on his own, and wasn't quite used to it yet. "We can not simply walk into Mordor. There are too many orc for even my army to withstand. I say we start a battle, and bring most of the orc, and Sauron, outside of Mordor, then we can send somebody in, or at least we can delay whatever Sauron has planned for the heir."

Gimli couldn't hold his excitement for another battle in, and broke the tension of the conversation, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go kill some orc!" Legolas replied only with a smile to his close friend.

* * *

"You don't know who you are, do you?" Sauron was walking around in circles, inspecting Jack from every angle, which made him a bit nervous. In fact he wasn't really nervous at all with the orc, because they acted just about the same as the pirates did back at home, except they wanted to eat him, and they believe it or not, were uglier than even the ugliest, most drunken pirate in the world.

"Look, I already told you! I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and you still haven't introduced yourself," Jack seemed to either not care, or not notice that Sauron had an evil tone to his voice, and the fact that he had no face.

All Sauron did was laugh evilly at the last comment he had heard, which was really annoying Jack. "I'm really am quite glad you find this all amusing, but I really am confused as to where I am, and what I'm doing here." Sauron was quite pleased with this man's fearless attitude, and felt as if his time to rule earth had finally come.

"You are here for one purpose only, to serve me. The world is taking a great turn right now, and the rein of men will fall shortly." Jack thought about what he had just heard, and realized what danger he was in, "Well that doesn't give me a very good reason to serve you, now does it?" Sauron would not tolerate any resistance, and decided to end the conversation, "The reason you will serve me is because, without me, you will not survive this war. You will go with the orc downstairs, and they will make you look....more threatening than amusing looking."

Jack, being himself, had to argue, "Ah, but the person being amused by my appearance will not suspect me to stab them in the chest now would they?" Jack immediately regretted talking back, because the second after he said that, Sauron turned around to hit him, but the something happened that neither of them expected. Jack caught Sauron's fist, and threw him off balance with power he never knew he had. Sauron stood there for a moment and then, unexpectedly said, "So the rings' powers have already been called to you."

Jack wanted to ask what all that was about, but was lead downstairs with many more questions racing through his mind. He was unfortunately not paying attention, and before he knew it, his hair was only about an 1 ½ long, and armor, similar to what Sauron wore was being put on him. He began to wonder what was going to come next.

* * *

Outside Mondor, Aragorn was getting his men ready for battle with his speech. "Men of Gondor, I'm sure many of you have seen war before, and why give up now? Will we let Sauron get what he does not deserve?!" the men replied with a huge, "NO!" Aragorn continued, yelling a bit louder, "Well lets take what little he has left!"  
  
The army began racing towards Mondor, and towards the quickly growing army of orc that were marching out of the Black Gate. The plan was working perfectly, because as Sauron, and the orc left, Gandalf, Sam, and Frodo were sneaking into Mordor, and into the basement of the castle where the heir was surely to be.

* * *

Inside the basement, Jack could hear the battle going on, not too far away. He was just thinking "Bloody hell, how am I going to get out of this one?" when the door opened, and in came 2 short people, and an old man. 


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own anybody, or thing in this story...

Chapter 3

Jack had been listening to the battle going on outside, and he couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but it sounded as if the orcs were starting to retreat back into Mordor.

"Come with us now!" Jack had not noticed the 3 people that had just entered to room. One was on old man, but for some reason did not look like he was very vulnerable to any attacks. The other 2 were very short people, maybe only 3 ½ ft. tall.

"And why should I trust to go with you?" Jack was getting irritated with all these things happening. He did not like not knowing what was going on. The old man spoke, "You don't have to trust us, but what would two hobbits and an old wizard have against you?" Jack thought for a moment and decided there would be no reason for them to come all this way just to hurt him. "Alright I'm coming...but where are my effects?"

"Never mind them, we must go NOW!" Jack panicked, "But my hat! I can't leave my hat!" Gandalf rolled his eyes, and with the help of Frodo and Sam, dragged Jack out of the room, and then somehow snuck on to the Black Gate without Sauron noticing he was gone. Unfortunately, they did run into some orc, but it was nothing the four of them couldn't handle.

* * *

Legolas could hear the movement of the dragon's wings heading closer and stopped to look around for what was coming, and once he saw what it was, he headed towards Aragorn to warn him about what was coming. "Aragorn! ARAGORN!" Aragorn turned around to see Legolas waving furiously at him and looked at what he was waving at.

Sauron's dragon had landed on a rock outside the cliff, and Sauron slowly made his appearance into the battle. The men looked up, and felt a whole new level of fear when they saw Sauron walking in their direction, but Legolas was more concerned about the fact that Sam, Frodo, Gandalf, and the other man which he assumed to be the heir sneaking through the cliffs (which Smeagol called "the stairs") right behind Sauron and his dragon.

Aragorn had also noticed this, and told his men to attack Sauron, just to distract him, but it was too late. Sauron had amazing senses, and turned around to see the 4 people right behind him. What angered him even more was that they had the heir with them.

* * *

Jack looked up at the all too familiar sight of Sauron walking towards him, and at first he panicked, but then he remembered when Sauron had tried to punch him, and when he spoke of "the rings' powers" and decided that he wasn't going to sit and wait to die, and instead, fight (if not for himself, then for his lost hat). Jack took Frodo's sword from him, and stood up to face Sauron. "What are you doing!? You have no chance against him!" Frodo tried to pull the heir back, but he was too late, and all he could do now was sit and watch what was about to happen.

But Gandalf knew better. Even if Sauron were 1,000 times more powerful than the heir, he knew Sauron would never kill him, because he was the thing he needed to take over. He also knew that Sauron had just enough power to have a physical form, so he wouldn't quite be ready for a major battle.

Sauron drew his sword, and walked towards Jack, "I thought I told you to stay in the basement." Jack, noticing almost panic in Sauron's voice, lost most of his fear, and regained his witty attitude, "I don't believe you did, I'm almost positive you just said to go with the orc downstairs, and look more threatening, and I've done that, so I think I'll be leaving now...ta." Jack grinned, and wished he could see Sauron's expression, but he unfortunately didn't have a face, so he couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he had a pretty good idea.

Sauron got extremely angry at the fact this man did not fear him...but he would change that right now....He brought up his sword, and tried to cut Jack in the stomach just enough for it to be extremely painful, but not enough to kill him. To his surprise Jack brought up his sword, and blocked it with ease.

Jack began to fight with speed, and agility he never knew he had, and remembered when he had blocked Sauron's punch. He had to give Sauron credit, because he was more powerful, and skillful then any other thing he had ever seen. Jack was beginning to get tired, and right when he thrashed his sword at Sauron's head, Sauron took that as an advantage, and jabbed Jack in the stomach with his blade. Fortunately for Jack, he saw this coming, and moved just in time for any fatal damage to happen.

Then to Sauron's surprise, Aragorn's men moved towards him, ready to fight him off. He had decided he would not risk loosing Mordor, and he couldn't kill the heir because he needed him, so he jumped back onto his dragon, which flew away the second he had landed.

* * *

Legolas was the first to come to Jack's aid, who had gone into unconsciousness because of the stab wound. Aragorn turned his attention to the remaining soldiers and gave orders, "Let's go home men; we have what we came for..." Jack was lifted onto a horse with Gandalf, and they road away from Mordor, relieved that Sauron at least did no have the heir anymore.

"So Legolas..." Gimli had appeared after tearing his ax out of an orc. "My final count, 37" Legolas looked at Gimli smiling and simply said, "42." Gimli grunted and walked alongside Legolas back towards Gondor.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters...or things mentioned in this story.

"Any sign of Jack at all Mr. Gibbs?" Anna-Maria had appeared behind Mr. Gibbs looking very worried. "Not a trace of 'im at all. 'S like he disappeared off the face of the earth..." Anna-Maria had a stern look on her face, "Since you'll be takin the orders, where do we propose we go?" Gibbs thought about it for a moment and decided to check Port Royal, just to see if he was captured, or visiting the Turners. "Head to Port Royal." Anna-Maria turned around and gave the orders to the crew.

* * *

Jack woke up to a familiar voice, but didn't dare open his eyes, because the last time he did that, and orc was staring at him, practically drooling on him. "He's been out for 2 days, we can't wait much longer," Jack suddenly felt a wave of relief when he remembered that the voice belonged to one of the short people the old man called a "hobbit".

With that bit of good information, Jack opened his eyes only to see the blazing sun, and shut them again. "LOOK! He's awake!" Jack opened his eyes, and this time was prepared for the bright light from the window, and saw another unfamiliar hobbit pointing in his direction.

"Ughh...where am I?" Gandalf spoke slowly so Jack could easily understand, "You are in the land of Lorien, home of Lady Galadriel, and the elves." Jack thought over for a minute and decided nothing in that sentence made sense, but then again nothing in the past few days has really made any sense at all.

"Umm...what exactly is an elf, who is Lady Galadriel, and where is Lorien?" Gandalf smiled sympathetically at Jack and answered, "First of all, this is an elf," He pointed to Legolas standing on the other side of the bed. Legolas smiled and greeted himself, "My name is Legolas, I'm sorry about all of this, it must be very confusing." Jack made a disgruntled expression, "You've no idea...." Gandalf once again smiled sympathetically at Jack.

"Well then I know what a hobbit, an elf, and an orc is...and those things that are Sauron's spies....." Jack trailed off leaving the room in silence until Gimli spoke, "And now you know what a Dwarf is too! I'm Gimli, and I was just wondering what your name would be," Jack had just realized that these people...things...whatever they were still didn't know his name.

"Oh...My name is Capt......I mean Jack Sparrow" Jack had given up all hope of getting his ship back, and had faced the fact that he would have to get used to this world.

"Jack...never heard of such a name. You must be one of a kind," Jack noticed a man standing in the doorway, and recognized him from the battle. "My name's Aargorn, it's an honor to meet you," Jack got confused again. Why did this man think it was an honor to meet him?

"I'm Pippin, this is Merry, and you've already met Sam and Frodo." Jack simply said "pleased" and remembered his first mate Mr. Gibbs because of his heavy Scottish accent, or whatever it was now.

"Alright, here's another question," Jack continued, "Obviously this is not the same time or place as my world, so when, or where am I in?" Gandalf answered him like he had the answer written down in front of him, "Again, you are in Lorien, which is in Middle Earth, and it is the year 1403, in the forth age of this world."

* * *

A/N I don't know if you remember from the movie, but at the end, Frodo said it was the beginning of the forth age. Just to clear some things up if you got confused...

* * *

Jacks eyes widened at what he had just heard, "Th...the forth age?!" Gandalf smiled to show him that it was true. "Why am I here?" Gandalf's smile wiped from his face. He had decided earlier that Jack was not yet ready to know the truth. Not yet ready to know that he possessed more power than any other being has ever had. He was not yet ready to know that he would fight Sauron, and one would die, and he certainly was not yet ready to know that his fate was either death, or king.

"Well?" Jack had been sitting there waiting for an answer, "I do not know why you are here, but I am sure that you are destined to be here, and that is an encouraging thought,"

Frodo looked up at Gandalf, remembering when he had said those same words to him when he was the important one in the adventure. He knew how much pain Jack would soon be in.

"What are those rings that Sauron was talking about?" From that moment on, Gandalf knew that it was going to be a long night, because Legolas had just begun telling the story about the rings, and back during the first time Sauron created the one ring.

Jack listened all evening, and night long to the story, and suddenly had a great deal of respect for the people sitting in front of him. Then he finally realized that all that power and madness that caused all these stories was a part of him. He realized what Sauron was talking about, and he finally understood why he had some much more power than before.

Sam was finishing up the story, "And so Frodo left with the elves, and Me, Merry, and Pippin went back to the shire." Frodo sat listening to the stories happy ending, wondering why Jack had some much concern, and fear in his eyes, but his question was shortly answered.

"How do I have this power....in me?" Everybody stared at Jack in silence, wondering how he figured that much out. Gandalf did not want him to know anymore and lied once again, "Like I said, none of us know...we didn't even know you had this power," but Jack was trickier than he thought, "Then why did you come and rescue me!?!" Jack was beginning to get angry at the fact that nobody would tell him what was going on. Gandalf answered once more, "We knew that you were able to use the power, but we did not know that you already had it, and how you got it. We rescued you because everything's worth a try when you're fighting against Sauron." Gandalf was really hoping that Jack would believe him this time, and to his relief, Jack looked at him as though he believed him.

Legolas spoke again, "We should leave him to rest, I'm sure he's had a long past few days." With that, everybody left Jack in his room, alone, and filled with more questions that he could keep track of.

He unfortunately didn't have a good sleep that night, and dreamt of Sauron, and his ring. But this time, Jack was wearing the ring, with even more madness in his eyes than usual. Then the ring disappeared into his very blood, with the evil of the ring running through his veins. He knew that somehow, that same evil power lived inside of him, just waiting to take a hold of him.


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't own anything....

"Morning to ye, would you care for some breakfast?" All four hobbits were happily sitting around the fire making sausages, eggs, bacon, and all sorts of things. "No...thanks anyway Pippin," Jack was still drowsy from the night before, and didn't feel all that well.

He decided to take a walk, and explore his very unfamiliar surroundings. He wasn't quite awake yet, and was drowsily walking along the paths, almost falling off the edge a couple of times, until he finally slipped and was caught by Legolas, who apparently was following him the whole time. "You know, you really should get something to eat...you look terrible," Legolas smiled at him, wondering why Jack looked so tired. "Yeah, thanks...uh...where am I?" Jack looked so confused, it was funny. Legolas chuckled and said, "Did you not pay attention at all yesterday? You are in Lorien," Jack started to get a bit irritated, but it was probably just because he was a little grumpy. "I know _that_! I mean, where am I? I wasn't paying attention, and now I don't know how to get back!"

Legolas laughed again and said "Follow me, I'll bring you back."

* * *

"Well you're looking unusually nice today," Sam noticing Jack walking into the room. Jack new he was being sarcastic and replied with a groan. "In a fine mood also," Jack smiled and began to feel more like himself, "You know, you're right. Normally I would have big black bags around my eyes, and I'd have a dagger ready for whoever wants to mock me." Everyone looked up worriedly at the last thing Jack had said, and Jack decided he went a bit far with that one. "Kidding of course," he smiled and returned to eating his food, but not without sending another glance towards Sam. He found it quite fun to play around with the hobbits.

At the end of breakfast, Merry and Pippin came up to invite Jack to a celebration. They said lots of people, elves, and even some from the Shire that knew the 4 hobbits well. Jack had asked what they were celebrating, but they just said that they hadn't had one in a while, and felt that it would bring some people's spirits up. To tell the truth, it did sound fun (especially the drinking) and Jack decided it would be nice to go and help Frodo keep Merry and Pippin away from the fireworks while Gandalf was gone. "Great! So 7:30 it is!" Jack smiled and thought that this might be as fun as the celebrations he had with his crew on the _Pearl._

* * *

It was 8 o'clock, and everybody made sure Jack was at the party with the others. Gandalf, Legolas, Frodo, Gimli and Aragorn (also, everybody figured Sam was somewhere near, eavesdropping) sat around a table. Gandalf spoke first, "As we all know, Jack already has the power, and he is on our side, but there is only one thing we need to worry about." Everybody looked at him in silence, and he continued, "If Sauron finds the Magic Ball, he can use it to recreate another dark ring." They looked up in amazement at the fact that another ring could be made. Aragorn spoke next, "So where is it?" Gandalf spoke again, "I've been researching it, and I found that it is hidden on the Island of Burzum, into the west, near the elvish lands. The ball must be destroyed before Sauron can get to it."

Legolas spoke up, "How do we destroy it?" Somehow everybody knew this was the hard part. Gandalf continued, "All you must do is drop it into the deep water in order to destroy it, but getting the Island is a deadly task. The Island of Burzum means, The Island of Darkness, and dark it is. Sharp rocks that stick out of nowhere, creatures beyond imagination, high currents, and it is always night time, much like Mordor. Anybody here not willing to go on this quest, speak now."

To everybody's except Gandalf's surprise, Aragorn spoke up, "I can not leave my people behind. If Mordor were to attack, or if this quest were to claim my life, Gondor would not have a king, and would be weak. I'm sorry, but I must stay." Everyone understood, but Frodo was the one to confirm it to Aragorn, "Don't worry Aragorn, we understand." Gandalf looked at Frodo warmly, "And I guess you will be coming too?" Frodo replied, "Only if Sam, Merry, and Pippin can come." Suddenly Sam walked out from behind a tree, "Of course they're coming! We wouldn't go anywhere without Mr. Frodo here!" Everyone laughed at how predictable Sam was, until their attention turned to Gimli, "And will Jack be joining us on our little adventure?"

Gandalf was thinking this question all day, but made a decision only a few minutes ago, "Yes he will be coming. I think he'll have to find everything out sooner or later." Gimli spoke again, "So it's settled, 8 of us on another grand adventure."

Not a moment afterwards, the door slammed open, and in ran Merry, "Gandalf! Come quick! There's something wrong with Jack!"


	6. Chapter 6

Nope......still don't own anything...ï

7:45 P.M. (At the party)

"Hey Jack! Over here!" Jack looked over and saw Pippin calling him over. "You're late!" Jack looked at the amusing sight of the two slightly drunk hobbits standing on top of a table, "And I obviously wasn't missed very much, because you two look like you've been drinking all night long!"

Jack looked around at the sight of everybody drinking, laughing, and even dancing around singing songs with people cheering them on. It was quite a happy occasion, and reminded him of his life back on the _Pearl_.

Merry walked up to Jack with a mug full of some type of alcohol, "Would you care for a drink?" Jack knew _exactly _what he wanted, "You got any rum?" Merry looked at him like he was completely dumbfounded by the word, "Rrrum?" Jack was not pleased with that answer, "Yes rum. Don't tell me you haven't got any rum!" Jack's eyes widened when Merry shook his head, "WHAT?! FIRST MY HAT AND NOW NO _RUM!!_" Jack walked away still mumbling something about rum and his hat.

Later on during the night, Jack watched the hobbits dancing around, and talking to some other friends that he had not gotten to know yet. It seemed that one girl was trying to have a conversation with them, but apparently they weren't in a very serious mood. Eventually, Merry, Pippin, and the woman began to make their way over to him. "JACK!" Pippin came over talking louder that necessary, "I want you to meet Arwen, Aragorn's wife!" Jack became very surprised with the fact that Aragorn was married, and also that his wife was an elf....and to his opinion, a very beautiful elf.

"Pleased to meet ya love. So you're Aragorn's wife?" Arwen smiled and shook her head. Jack mumbled, "Failed to mention that" so nobody could hear, but he suspected Arwen might've heard something.

He noticed Arwen didn't seem to stick around a very long time, but he didn't blame her. A place full of drunken hobbits, men, and elves (but they weren't drunk) wasn't necessarily the best place for a beautiful elf woman.

After Jack decided it was time to have some real fun, he joined in a big crowd to see what all the commotion was about, and laughed out loud when he saw what it was. Merry and Pippin were dancing around in circles singing songs like some of the other people did earlier, and kicking some men that got too close to their dancing. Jack clapped along with everybody else and was thoroughly enjoying himself. But the attitude of the night was soon to be changed.

Jack was still clapping along when he began to feel a familiar feeling. He felt light headed, just like he did the last time he was on the _Pearl_. The world around him began swirling, then everything turned black as he collapsed to the floor.

Light came back to him after what he thought was only a few seconds, but he realized he wasn't where he was before...it was much different. He was spinning, almost flying through a land he recognized as the land of Gondor from when he saw it on a map. Everything was green and beautiful, and the mountains rose high above the boundaries, as if protecting them.

But then he reached the familiar sight of Mordor, and he watched the darkness spread over the land of Gondor very swiftly. He moved back into Gondor, and watched flames grow over the cities, and villages. There were men also....dead men, everywhere the eye could see. Then he began to hear something. At first it was very faint, but then it grew louder. He knew that voice from somewhere and he finally realized who it was. It was Sauron, but he wasn't speaking English, but some sort of evil speech. He also was repeating the words, "Pôt-u-izub. Lat atâr-nar fauth. Gimbub-lat, agh durbub." Jack had no idea what this meant at the time.

Merry and Pippin were the first to notice that Jack collapsed because they were on top of the table. Merry began to worry, but Pippin suggested he just drank too much. Merry knew better, "No Pip, he was complaining about not having rum..he didn't have anything to drink all night! I'll run for help, and you stay here!"

Merry ran all the way to where Frodo and the rest were having their meeting, and ran inside, ""Gandalf! Come quick! There's something wrong with Jack!"

A/N- Well sorry I didn't really get anywhere with this chapter, but I think there should've been a separate chapter for the party. PLEASE R&R so I know ppl r reading it!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm getting really tired of not owning these characters!!!

Chapter 7

Legolas was the first to reach Jack, and was relieved to find that wasn't unconscious, but he looked very shaken up and wasn't quite aware of his surroundings. Next to get there was Gandalf, who rushed over to Jack and started asking him what happened and what he saw. It took him a while to bring himself back to reality and brought himself to answer. "It was Gondor…and Sauron had taken over…he was saying things to me, but I couldn't understand."

Gandalf looked somewhat surprised that Jack was able to answer, but decided that he needed some rest.

With Gandalf and the rest

He let Legolas lead Jack to his room, and gave a worried glance to the others, "I think we should leave sooner than we might've hoped…We will leave tomorrow at dawn, once Jack has fully recovered." Gimli looked up in amazement at Gandalf, "And how do you suppose we leave at dawn? And what would we say to Jack? It's not likely that he'll be prancing around merrily after he finds out about all this!" Gandalf knew it would be hard, but he had a feeling that some evil was dwelling near, and he could tell the elves felt it also.

"We must keep it a secret for now…it is sill not his time to know. We'll tell him tomorrow that the elves had warned us to leave." Everybody was getting tired of lying to Jack, but they all agreed in silence.

After a while Aragorn stood up, an announced he would be leaving that night for Gondor. "I can not leave my people any longer; I bid you all a fond farewell." And so, a couple hours later, Aragorn was off to Gondor.

With Legolas and Jack

Legolas lead Jack up to his room in silence, and surprisingly, he didn't even need any help. They opened the door, and a fire was already lit in the fireplace, and Jack sat down in his bed.

Legolas looked at him with slightly curious yet slightly worried expression, "So what exactly happened? And what did you see?" Jack sighed, the truth was, he really didn't know what was going on, but he told Legolas everything he knew. "I was just sitting around at the party and I, for the one time at a party wasn't drunk….because they had no rum…well, anyways, I had just started watching Merry and Pippin doing there little drunk dance on the table, and I felt dizzy." Legolas remained silent as if he was listening intently, so he continued "Next thing I knew, I was flying around Middle Earth…and you already know what I saw….except" Legolas turned his head and looked at him strangely, "Except?" Jack sighed again, and continued, "Except I was with Sauron, and I was helping him…until he started talking to me. Whatever he said, I'm pretty sure it wasn't an invitation to a nice afternoon tea."

Legolas laughed, lifting all the pressure of the conversation off Jack, "You never fail to loose your sense of humor, mellon nin." Jack looked up confused, "Mellon nin? What's that?"

"It means, my friend." Jack still looked confused even after Legolas had translated for him, "Erm Pardon me for not really understanding all of this, but is the language you speak, the same Sauron spoke to me?"

"No, it is not. The language you heard was the Black Speech of Mordor. Some say that Sauron was the one who created it, making it evil and dark sounding. Elves can hardly tolerate listening to it." Jack finally had an idea of what was going on (or so he thought), so he settled down for the night, and Legolas left the room.

Merry walked up to Legolas after he reappeared from Jack's room, and asked him how he was doing. "He's quite alright, just needs some rest." He looked up in confusion at the sight of Gandalf packing some bags, and realized Aragorn was missing, "Where's Aragorn, and why are you packing so soon?"

Gandalf was hurrying from one place to another, quickly packing things, and getting ready for the upcoming trip, "There's not much time to explain, but we are leaving tomorrow. Make sure you do _not _tell Jack about his…position with us, and just tell him the elves advised us to leave at once. We will make for the Western shores at dawn tomorrow."

It was dawn, and Jack had already risen, and was preparing to leave (for some reason he did not know of), and found his pistol in one of his bags. He thought to himself 'Now this would really surprise them.' And smiled, and packed his last bag on a fairly loaded, and quite unhappy horse.

They had only gotten about 10 miles away from the very edges of Lothlorien, when Legolas spotted an army of orcs and goblins, he recognized to be the ones from Moria he had seen only a few years ago. It looked as if they were heading towards Gondor, and then down into Mordor, where they could serve their master. Jack turned his horse towards Gandalf, and made a suggestion, "Even though we've got four funny little hobbits, a dwarf, an elf, me, and an old wizard with a stick." He paused after Gandalf gave him a stern look at the stick comment, "I don't think we'd to take on all of these guys." Gandalf looked completely frustrated with the whole ordeal, but finally spoke, "We will make for Gondor, and warn Aragorn. And it's not a stick, it's a _staff!_"

Jack grinned the way he did so many times before at the Port Royal officers, "Say what you want about your _staff_, I think you're just embarrassed you've only got a stick for a weapon."

Everyone, especially the hobbits could be heard laughing at Jack's comment. Even Legolas chuckled, but they were all brought back to reality at the sound of the orcs making calls behind them. They headed to Gondor as quick as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

I very unfortunately do no own any of the characters mentioned in this story…just strictly fan fiction entertainment.

WARNING: Character death in this chapter…but trust me there'll be a surprise later, so don't let this stop you from reading!

BOOM!!! The shot seemed to ring out for miles after the last orc fell. Jack smiled slightly as he realized all of his companions were staring at him wide eyed, and open mouthed. Although they had expected Jack would be able to kill many of the orcs (which in fact, he did), but they didn't expect him to kill the last few with a weapon they've never even seen before.

Jack lowered his pistol and walked out of the sea of dead orcs as if nothing had ever happened. "So, I guess we should keep moving eh?" Jack smiled and walked around everybody still staring at him. He turned around after he finally got annoyed of the long silence and asked questionably, "Well?" Gimli finally was the one to speak up, "We had expected a few surprises from you, but we were wondering…what sort of contraption would that be?"

Jack realized Gimli meant the pistol he was still holding in his hand and wondered how exactly he was going to explain what it was. He was sure there would be questions. "Let's keep moving, and I'll explain while we're walking."

It was not long before Pippin came up asking Jack what it was, and everybody moved in to listen. "Well….it's a gun." Legolas looked at him with a confused expression, "A

gun?" Jack sighed and decided to make this is simple as possible, "It's a metal thing that shots little metals things really quickly out of it." Everybody looked like they understood somewhat, but decided to drop the cause. They were getting very close to Gondor, and although the orcs were far behind, they wouldn't have much time once they got there.

Aragorn ran down the steps questionably as he wondered why everybody had gone to Gondor instead of the docks. Legolas was the first to run up the steps, with Jack following close behind. The rest were lagging behind, especially the hobbits, and Gimli (who said he was merely watching the hobbits for protection). Aragorn's questions were soon answered when Legolas spoke. "Orcs are headed towards Gondor. It looks as if they are the ones from Moria." Aragorn had sudden panic. He wasn't sure what to do, but he had to make the right decision, and quick.

"How many are there?" By then everybody had gotten to Aragorn, and all looked concerned at the question. Jack was the only one that looked like absolutely nothing was wrong with the situation, so decided to answer, "There was a whole fleet!! Erm I meant navy?.....ARMY!?.." Everybody looked at Jack as if he had lost his mind (which many said they were positive he was). "Sorry," Jack replied to their some what perplexed faces, "Not used to the whole land situation yet,"

Aragorn was almost concerned for the man, but had more important things to worry about. Much more important. He had decided, with a bit of Jack's 'help', that Gondor would prepare for battle. The thought of being in battle against the orcs ripped everybody's hearts. They thought it was over the last time , before the one ring was destroyed. Legolas looked worried with the whole situation, but kept it quiet. He had remembered the last time he didn't trust Aragorn with his decision, and he didn't want to get into another argument with him.

Gimli, or course, was pumped up for the battle, and trying to place bets with Legolas to see who could kill more, but Legolas wasn't about to joke around this time. He still had a huge feeling something was going to go horribly wrong.

Jack was putting on the armor everybody else was wearing, which brought back bad memories of when he was locked in the rebuilt, Barad-dûr. He really hated wearing the armor; it was quite uncomfortable. But he shrugged it off, and walked up towards the stairs. But suddenly, something happened that finally brought him into reality. He realized he was going to war, and he, or his new friends could die this night. Especially the most innocent ones, such as the hobbits. He heard something he really didn't want to hear. He heard orcs in the distance.

"The sun rises! The orcs are not prone to the light! Keep fighting, for all it's worth!" Jack could hear Gandalf's encouraging words, and continued to fight (which seemed to be with ease) all the orcs around him. The thing he wasn't quite expected was a troll to come blundering down, smashing many orcs, and almost Jack, but he moved out of the way in time. He turned around to see a few other trolls walk in, and started attacking everybody in sight. Jack whipped around, and stabbed it ferociously, until it crippled down to the floor like the other one. The last troll left was being fought only by the hobbits, who were loosing considerably, until Legolas and Aragorn jumped in to protect them.

And that's when it happened, it was so quick to everybody, accept Legolas, who had a bad feeling this whole time. To him, it felt like it happened in slow motion, but he couldn't move to help. The troll took his club, and swung at Legolas, who had just fired a couple arrows at it. Legolas ducked just in time, but his human counterpart, Aragorn, unfortunately didn't have the Elven senses, and got a full blow of the hit. Instead of the troll just dropping the club, it followed through, and smashed Aragorn into the wall.

Jack looked at everybody's traumatic faces, but none looked as sorry as Legolas did. His face had a mix of emotions. First he looked as if he wanted to go help Aragorn, but then he finally accepted he was dead. Now he was just plain angry. He hated that troll with a burning passion, and now, he was getting revenge. He took a few arrows, and let the troll nearly hit him, when he fired. One hit the troll's mouth, one hit its eye, and the other hit somewhere in the middle of its face. That did it. The troll fell down with a large thump, leaving the room silent.

It was finally daylight, and Jack finished off the last few remaining orcs, and left his friends to grieve over the one he had not known very well. From what he knew, Aragorn was a great man, a great leader, and friend. Everyone retreated to their rooms, except for Jack and Legolas. Jack was sitting outside, wondering 'Why do I have to be here? Why can't I have my old life back?' He was also worried for Legolas, who had been sitting in the room all night. Jack had grown the closest to Legolas, and knew so much grieving wasn't good for anybody, especially an elf.

Finally Jack decided it was time for both of them to head back inside, to the undamaged areas, and rest for the night. He walked into the room, and saw Legolas, who looked like he still had tears in his eyes. Jack felt bad for interrupting him but he knew he had to get Legolas away from this room and his mind off of what happened, on, I think we need our rest now…" Jack watched him slowly get up, and walk away with his head hung low.

Jack had finally fallen asleep when he strayed into yet another dream. It was Sauron. Again. It looked like he knew he had lost a battle, but it didn't look like he cared, and Jack found out why shortly after. It was an island, and Sauron had what looked like to be some sort of ball. Quite like a Palantiri, accept much more powerful. In it, Jack could see something golden, almost flame colored. It was a ring. Sauron placed his hand on the ball, and a there was a flash of yellow that flowed through his dark figure. The power of the ring flowed through his (invisible) blood. The ring wasn't a separate piece, that was to be worn, but a part of him. He turned his head, and Jack could feel his eyes watching him, even though he knew he was far away.

Jack woke up the next morning, not remembering one bit of his dream.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

OK guys, I didn't die! Well, I kinda lost interest in writing in the middle of writing this story, be I think I owe it to whoever actually wants to finish reading this to finish it…soooo yeah….ummm, oh yeah, if you give me some ideas, then ill probably finish it, and if I use ur ideas, ill give u credit in the story for it….sooo if you wanna contact me, just IM me on AIM ( kibbiekoo31 ) or email me…..yeah, I think that's it…P.S.- im ALWAYS online on AIM, just I have away messages up if im not there, so ill get ur messages…


End file.
